Broken Hearts and Questioned Lovetruth or lies?
by GoThMo0nAnGeL
Summary: Bella has had a bad life growing up, hearts were broken and she doesn't know if she can trust anyone again. Will her new life in the city of Los Angeles improve, will a love grow or die again?Will someone different and mysterious find what she's kept away
1. The Silver Stud

**Chapter 1 – The Silver Stud**

We grow up thinking that love is well everyone's dream, don't get me wrong this is true in most lives, but the big issue is FINDING that person, someone you can rely on someone you can trust with all your heart, but of course when life gives u a strawberry you tend to go for the first one that gives you the sweetest taste, then your imagination takes on the rest.

Bella was one of those girls. Sept she was well a rebel, she was independent and always did what she wanted despite what her parents said and expected out of her. She was a DJ at one of the most top rated clubs in the city of Los Angeles and a pretty good one to, she also worked part time as a bar tender and was one heck of a dancer, it was one of her passions at most.

Bella shoved the large glass door to the Silver Stud Club open and let out a huge sigh as a very rushed Adam met her almost tripping over his own feet, Adam was wearing a stripped grey and white t-shirt baggy jeans and gelled up hair in spikes as usual

"Ei Bells! Listen could you 'andle the bar for a quick sec, I'm needed out the back, we just go' in some new shippin' " Adam said as he made his way to the exit door behind the counter accidentally tripping over a case of fully packed Brandy bottles.

"Good morning to you to Adam…" Bella grumbled as she jumped over the bar table to take her place behind it. She scooped up the neck of one of the brandy bottles that fell out and popped the lid, she took a big gulp of it and slipped it in the hatch below the coffee machine. "today is going to be a good day" she said to her self plastering a big smile on her face, her best friend Chris was always telling her 2 just smile she thought as people started to file in to the small night club.

Everyone knew her as a really happy bright person, but you see that was all part of the big void that was her life, it was like a movie, acting every day of her life, acting like life was great and nothing could destroy that, most people thought it was her best quality and intern made them appreciate life a little more. She hated living a lie, but it was all she had. Life was not as kind to her growing up.

Bella was shacking up a drink for a very stressed looking man he must have been in his 30's or…before she could finish that thought she heard a loud screech, which was amazing that she heard with the music extra loud 2 night "Bella! Bella Swan is that you?" a skinny blonde girl ran up to her a huge grin on her face, Bella couldn't help thinking if it hurt to hold a smile like that, until she recognized the crazy hyper looking girl " Christine! I can't believe you are here!!" she jumped over the bar counter again and embraced her friend. Christine was Bella's friend from back in Fork's, before she had to move away from so many things.

They sat at a table soon followed by Sean, who was my other very good friend he was one of the greatest surfers I know he had won 10 gold medals in the past 4 months, ironically he like Christine was a vegetarian but a more serious one, he wont even eat an egg because it came from a chicken for heaven sakes, that's why we call him Veg boy.

When Bella introduced Sean to Christine, she could see her blonde friend was off in her own world that was Sean, this was not the first time she had seen this before though, every girl wanted to be with him, that is except her of course, Sean was one of Bella's beat guy buddies. Sean was the dark brown hair, hazel eye's, drop dead gorgeous with muscles kind guy, with no surprise an awesome personality. Bella rolled her eye's and pinched her friend back into reality…that's when they heard a song they hadn't heard for a long time, their favorite at best…

* * *

**A/N-** (And yes Teen I couldn't help putting **Sean – Veg Surfer** in this story were you actually can date!!Lol) 


	2. Feeling the Music

**Chapter 2 – Feeling the Music**

Bella and Christine practically ran to the dance floor, dancing in their own hyper excited ways. On the way people stood to the side creating a long path for them to the center of the dance floor as the song started.

_This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up_

They started moving back to back, swaying their hips along to the beat. Christine started humming along, Bella smiled closing her eyes and got lost in the music. Everyone else was dancing around them mostly couples arms in arms, but Bella and Christine did not care they were to lost in the old days of when they where in Forks

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of_

In the first two verses it made Bella think of Charley, she loved her dad dearly, but she new she couldn't stay back in Forks, her life there was…well messed up, back there she was a caged up rat drowning in all the mistakes she made, even love was a lost cause to her now. Bella's heart had been ripped apart so many times she lost count, days flew past her and so did time, she was a lost soul, and she didn't know who she was anymore.

_**Flash-back (Bella POV)**_

_I woke up early, when I heard the sound of Charley's car reversing out of the drive way. I shoved the covers aside with tears running down my face, I hadn't slept the whole night, just waiting for the morning to come but also not wanting to leave Charley like this._

_I slowly walked to the mirror to check my appearance, what I saw didn't surprise me that much. I saw my self messy hair, blue bags under my eyes and all red and puffy, tears running down my pail cheeks, and black colour that had caught one of my tears, making my eye liner run. I suddenly felt my bottom lip swell, I realized I must have bitten it last night, it is one of my many umm habits._

_When I finished my quick shower, I got dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a baby blue tank top with a thin hooded jacket and a pair of navy slops. Then I reapplied my eyeliner and some lip gloss (I never liked loads of make up on me and I rarely used it, but today I tried to make my self as content and confident as possible, which didn't help that much but hey…)_

_Opening the door and grabbing my bags I ran down stairs grabbed some toast and an apple, and sat down with a paper and pen writing a quick note to Charley, it said:_

_Dear Charley/dad_

_I'm so sorry I have to leave u like this, but I can't handle being here anymore, it's…too painful_

_I don't like goodbyes so take care._

_Love Bella_

_P.S don't come after me… please._

_I folded it up and left it on the table and rushing out side to the cab that awaited me, I looked back at the house another silent tear betrayed me and slipped down my cheek then I jumped in the cab and didn't look back… _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
Retracing every step you made  
And you said you meant it  
And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way_

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of_

_And I can't get to you  
I can't get to you  
I can't get to you (you, you)_

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I conduct a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I'm cutting through you track by track  
I swear to God this mix could sink the sun  
But it was you I was thinking of_

_And where are you now?  
And where are you now?_

_And this is my mixed tape for her  
It's like I wrote every note  
With my own fingers_

It felt like a lifetime, then the song ended and they both made our way back to their table, the guys looked very impressed, Bella and Christine just laughed and sat down. Bella had one more drink and had to retire to her shift at the bar again, today was Tuesday so she didn't get to DJ tonight.

Later that night after giving Christine her details and phone number, Bella said goodbye to the guys, after they helped her close up. She headed home itching to get some major sleepage.

Getting out of the cab she made her way up the long flight of stairs, when she got to her apartment she was surprised to see her apartment door open, slowly she went in side, all the lights were off and all that lay in front of her was the dark black abyss off her quite apartment, edge in each step she took she rounded the corner slowly grabbing the wall for guidance…

* * *

**A/N**OOOOoo0 cliffy!! Hehehe I is so damn eviiill mwahahahaha, sowi guys you shall have to wait and see what happens, I love my job, except the animated cat that sits on my screen staring at me the hole time, its really creeping me out now, LOL, anyway thanks loads for the reviews peoples it keeps me going, loves u guys loads, oh yea review more please must have MOOOORE mwaha mwaha mwahahahahahaaa cough cough uhm enough of that smiles 


End file.
